


Late Night Briefing

by keerawa



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un-beta'ed comment-fic written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_starshinec"><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=starshinec"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=starshinec"><b></b></a></span>'s prompt in the <a href="http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html">Let's Get Gay Married</a> meme.  This is my very first Criminal Minds fic, so I hope I did the prompt justice, and I welcome con-crit!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Late Night Briefing

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'ed comment-fic written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=starshinec)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=starshinec)'s prompt in the[Let's Get Gay Married](http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html) meme. This is my very first Criminal Minds fic, so I hope I did the prompt justice, and I welcome con-crit!

Morgan pulled smoothly into his parking space and jogged towards the darkened building with his go bag. Reid’s car was parked nearby; he’d been working late. They seemed to be the first unit members here. There were a handful of other cars scattered through the lot – janitors and a few night-shift workers who were stuck there at two a.m. on a Friday night.

Morgan scanned his entry card to access the building. George, the night security guy, nodded to him as he stepped into the elevator. He really should have stopped for coffee on the way. JJ always had coffee ready for them, but it was never strong enough. Morgan checked the text message that had woken him out of a sound sleep. Briefing Room Three.

The BAU offices were silent and deserted. Morgan felt a prickle of tension between his shoulder-blades. There was something going on here. He was probably being paranoid, but paranoia had saved his ass a few times. His service weapon was in the bottom of his go bag, not easily accessible. Morgan sorted through the bag, found his Glock, removed it from the holster and checked it was loaded. He walked quickly and quietly towards Briefing Room Three with his hand tucked into the bag near his Glock.

Morgan opened the Briefing Room door and it slammed into the table, like it used to before Rossi rearranged the furniture last year. Reid was standing at the front of the small room.

“Ah, good, you’re here,” Reid said. “Let’s begin.” He nodded to a single manila folder and, thank God, grande Starbucks cup waiting for Morgan at the table and launched into a briefing about attitudes towards homosexuality in the law enforcement profession.

Morgan took a seat while listening carefully. He tucked his Glock back into its holster in the go bag, slid the bag under the table, took a sip of coffee, and surveyed the bulletin board. Reid had some colored maps and a number of graphs set-up as visuals. He wondered why Reid was starting the briefing without the rest of the team. Were they already in the air, with him and Reid stuck on research duty? Crap. He always preferred field work. Now Reid was talking about some statistics about regulations governing same-sex relationships in the RCMP. Mounties! Morgan didn’t think the Canadians had ever requested the BAU’s help before – this case must be huge. Was someone targeting openly gay LEOs? And what about –

Reid tapped the front of Morgan’s closed briefing folder with his pen. “Focus, please. We’re on the second page.” Page two was a photo of a Unitarian Church.

Now Reid was talking about the same-sex marriage laws in D.C. Morgan noticed that the kid was blushing a little, and rolling up his sleeves. Wait a minute.

Morgan looked around the room. Furniture moved back to the way it’d been two years ago. The two of them, all alone at a late night briefing. Reid with his sleeves rolled up, wearing that same, two sizes too small vest he had been the first time …

Morgan stood up, shoved the table out of his way, backed Reid up against the wall, and claimed his mouth in a rough kiss, just like he had the first time he figured out the best way of getting Dr. Spencer Reid to just. Stop. Talking.

Spencer grabbed Derek's shoulder, pushed his hips into his thigh and moaned into the kiss. Damn, the kid was worked up already. Derek could feel how hard he was through two layers of wool dress pants. He pulled back, forearms bracketing Spencer against the wall.

“Jesus, Spence. Are you proposing? Was that a marriage proposal?”

Spencer, flushed, out of breath, and grinning, nodded. “Was that a yes?”

“Of course that’s a yes! You couldn’t have just asked me at home?”

“What can I say?” Spencer answered, riding the crease of Derek’s hip with his dick. “I’m a romantic.”


End file.
